Of The Stars Episode 14 / Transcript
“So please, lend us a hand, Akahane-san!” A young girl called. She seemed to be a year younger than Ruby and Robin. The girl had brown hair and probably was asking Robin for a favor. She was bowing in front of her. “Ah, I’m sorry Kobayashi-san. I have pretty much to do lately, I guess you have to ask someone else.” Robin said, trying to sound not too disappointing. “No way… we really need the design and none of us can design well. We heard that you were good at it and all… So we thought you were perfect.” The girl said a bit sad. “I understand that. I’m really sorry.” Robin said bowing. “My, my. Robin. You can’t just let that girl down, right?” Amber said, interrupting the conversation, putting her arm around Robin’s head. “Tachibana-senpai!” “You need a design, huh?” Amber wondered. She has probably heard the conversation. “Yes. My club needs a design urgently and of course we would credit you for the design.” Kobayashi-san answered. “Um, Amber-chan, listen…” Robin started calm, trying to explain further details to Amber. “It’s fine! Then why don’t you let me help you.” Amber said decided. “Really?!” Kobayashi-san asked happily. “Amber-chan…” Robin sighed. Amber however just nodded. “Leave it to me!” She said determined. “Thank you very much, Tachibana-senpai! We’ll be counting on you then!” Kobayashi-san cheered and left. “Hey, Robin. What was this about?” Ruby wondered as she and Topaz approached Amber and Robin. “Apparently Amber agreed to help the sweets club with their design for the cake competition.” Robin explained sighing. “… C-Cake? I thought this was– Why didn’t you tell me?!” Amber asked surprised, shocked and frustrated. “I tried. But you were all fired up about it.” Robin said calm. “But I’ve got nothing to worry. After all, there’s no way, you’ll let them down. After all,… They are leaving it to you.” Robin called a bit amused. “Huh…?” Amber sighed. “Then, see you later.” Robin said smiling and left. “Amber-san…” Topaz started. “Huh…?” “Could it be that you could need a helping hand?” Topaz then added asking. “Yeah…” Amber nodded. OPENING “So… you agreed. Just like that…?” Rubellit wondered right after the opening ended. The group was at the MIKAN~Pan, in Amber’s room. Luckily, Amber’s room was big. “Yeah, I hears ‘designing’ and I thought it was about fashion.” Amber sighed. “Didn’t you think that it would have been smart to ask why they needed help with?” Amethyst then wondered. “It would have been. But you know, I was so fired up about it, not even Robin was able to stop me…. No one could have stopped me!” Amber said overacting. “…” She looked around. “Aren’t you going to convince me that I’m wrong that there would have been a way to stop me?” Amber then wondered. “Um, I don’t know…” Diamond said thinking. “You can be pretty impulsive.” Sapphire said calm. “You even defeated Shyama. Not even she was able to stop you.” Emerald agreed. “You guys aren’t a good help…” Amber sighed. “But, we can still help you. Can’t we?” Diamond said smiling. “I don’t know. After all Amber promised them to help them, not all of us. Then also, it would a bit much to credit nine people. Well… eight. You can directly count me out.” Loo answered cold. “But still…” “No. He is right.” Amber said determined. “Seriously, it’s really cute of you to offer your help. But I have to do this on my own. I know I can do this!” Amber said smiling. “Huh? If you say so.” Amethyst said a bit impressed. Later the day, Amber was trying to make up a good design. But she couldn’t it always turned out either to simple or too complicated. “That’s not good. I can’t think of anything good…” She sighed. “Ah, I can see the stars tonight. Pretty…” She said looking out of the window. The moon wasn’t visible but any bright shining stars. “They seem to shine in golden colors.” Amber said smiling. Then her aunt opened the door. “Oh, you’re still up. Can I come in?” She wondered. “Of course.” Amber said smiling. “Now, what is keeping up awake this night? You are worried about something, aren’t you?” Haru said, taking a chair and sitting down right next to her. “Yeah, I guess. You know, I promised a younger student to help her with a design. But I can’t come up with any good ones.” Amber explained. Haru meanwhile picked up some sketches. “Those look all good, why don’t you like them?” She then wondered. “It’s not that I don’t like them… I just… want everything to be… perfect… completely elegant!” Amber said, again fired up. “And none of them seemed to fit my imagination.” She added, calming down. “Hm, you have always been a perfectionist, Amber-chan. Just like your mother. She has been the same… she still is.” Haru explained, laughing. “But you know, you shouldn’t push yourself like this. This might be for a competition but the important part is not the first prize. It’s not important to win. The important thing is to have fun and nothing more.” Haru explained and then stood up. “I know you’ll be able to get some good inspirations.” She then said smiling and headed for the door. “Yeah…” Amber sighed thinking. “Hey! I never told you that this was for a competition!” Amber then called surprised. “I know. But why should they need a cake design if it wasn’t for a competition?” Haru answered, smiling and left the room, closing the door behind her. “I knew it… You also were in the sweets club when you were young.” Amber whispered, nodding at herself. “Alright then… Let’s find a good design.” Amber said, getting back to her sketches. “A bright sky… The stars are shining so bright…” A young girl said. She was sitting outside on some kind of wall, looking up to the sky. “It’s so pretty. So pretty annoying. Sister hates that world. I’ll do my best to help her burning this world down.” The girl then said, with a calm voice. During this whole scene, the tone of the girl didn’t change and her face wasn’t shown either. The next day, Amber has overslept, so she was running to school. She wasn’t fast – and she knew that – but she at least tried to catch up with her two friends. “Ah, if only my bike was repaired by now.” She sighed. “Or once, I would have nothing against teleporting. Why do you need to be a year ahead of me!” Amber shouted, slowly reaching the Nijiiro Private Middle School. “Amber!” Ruby shouted. She and Topaz were standing behind the gate waiting for Amber. “Oh no! I’m going to be too late!” She then realized, taking her last power to get some more speed. However, then she tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. Yoshida-san, the student council president bowed down to her with his clipboard. “You can be lucky that your arms landed at the Nijiiro’s ground.” He said and left. “Yay! You made it. That was impressive. Nice plan! Falling to arrive on time!” Ruby cheered. “But next time, try to be at least a bit earlier, kay?” Topaz said, trying to help her up. “Ouch. I know. I’m sorry. I totally forgot the time.” Amber explained. “I so don’t want to be here today.” Amber said frustrated. “Woah, wait a minute! Ruby’s the one who hates school!” Topaz then said surprised. “Yay, you finally agree that school is useless?” Ruby wondered, almost cheering. “Of course not.” Amber said strict. “…I didn’t think so anyway…” Ruby then said but sounded a bit let down. “I’m worried about the design. I’m not sure if they might like it.” Amber explained worried. “Uh! So you made one? Can I see, can I see?” Ruby wondered, excited like a little girl. “Ruby, please. Act a bit more mature.” Amber sighed. “Hehe. But Ruby’s right. We’re dying to see it.” Topaz said smiling. “I don’t know…” Amber whispered. “But did you see last night’s stars? They were so pretty.” She said, looking to the sky. It was a clear blue sky with some, very few clouds which almost looked like cotton candy. “There’s cotton candy floating above our heads!” Ruby said joking. Then the clouds all disappeared and the sky turned dark, like the usual night sky. “Woah, what’s going on?” One of the students wondered. “Huh that’s strange. I bet it was morning…” Another student said surprised. “Yay, does that mean, we can go home again?!” “Stop goofing around.” “Eh, but come on…” The school grounds were full with surprised students. “That’s strange…” Ruby mumbled. “You can say that again…” Topaz nodded. Then a heavy wind appeared, catching Amber’s design and dragging it away from her. “!!” Amber tried to catch it again until a star fell down to earth, landing on her design. “A star?” All students wondered. Then the sketch was covered with stardust, which slowly turned into dark dust. “It’s going to transform!” Amber shouted turning around. “Transform? No way!” “I THOUGHT THIS WAS OVER!” The students shouted, trying to hide and to get away as fast as possible. “Amber, we need to find an isolated place.” Ruby said, grabbing Amber’s hand. Then the three left, running. Meanwhile the sketch was actually transforming, transforming into a Monster, into another Jewelrayu. It was not really a scary monster as it was a cake monster, but it still was a monster. “I wonder if this monster tastes good…” A young student wondered. “Don’t come any closer!” Crimson shouted at the girl with a strict tone. “It’s Guardian Angels!” A different girl shouted surprised. “It’s really them! Or… at least three of them!” “It’s school time… even if Loo senses the monster, there’s no way they could get away while lessons, so we need to finish this on our own.” Crimson then whispered to Sienna and Saffron. The two just nodded and got ready. “Moah! I can’t believe this!! this is nothing like the design!” Angel Sienna shouted. The girls then charged to attack the monster, but the monster was faster and attacked them with… “Bananas?! What fool monster is that?” Saffron wondered unimpressed. “I kinda want Catastrophe back. This is a joke.” She added. “Don’t you dare to even think such things!” Sienna then shouted. “We need to knock it down. Then it will stop firing bananas at us.” Crimson shouted, trying to get them back on focus. Then the girls attacked it. First Crimson and Sienna. The monster was able to block their punching attack but this wasn’t too bad, since right after those two, Saffron charged for an attack and her fist even hit the monster. As it looked like it had no effect at all, she pushed more power in her punch and her fist started to shine in a golden light. Then the Jewelrayu got knocked back. “Now’s your chance!” Saffron said as she was landing again. “Leave it to me!” Sienna said and drew an orange circle, which turned into a sun-like symbol. She purified the Jewelrayu with her Shining Orange Sunshine attack. After the monster was defeated, the three Angels hurried to get away before someone could just think about fangirling about them. A little later, as peace returned to the school, Amber approached the sweets club. “Um, I’m sorry that the sketch is so… well… It didn’t survive the monster attack very well.” Amber said, showing it to the members. “It’s a shame that your design was attacked by the star-monster.” Kobayashi-san said. “…star-monster…?” Amber mumbled. “But the sketch… It’s perfect!” Kobayashi-san said cheerful. “How ironic that your star shaped cake design was attacked by a cake monster!” Kobayashi-san said, showing the sketch to the other members. “…you like it?” Amber wondered calm. Kobayashi-san nodded. “Uh, but please don’t bake it with Bananas… I’ve got enough of Bananas…” Amber added. “A cake monster… How anime-like. Don’t you think Ruby?” Topaz said thinking but was still smiling. “You really can’t take that serious… Makes you think of Void, right?” Ruby said thinking. “… Aha, you are right. Just remember his Alice curse.” Topaz agreed laughing. “I don’t remember it!” Ruby then complained. “It was like a dream… yeah. But I’m sure Emerald remembers it.” Topaz nodded. “You mean Alice.” “Yeah Alice…” The two laughed. ENDING Category:Transcripts